


vengeful god

by shizuruu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Trans!Izaya, Transphobia, drrkink fill, misogyny ?, warning for slurs, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to it in the end - killing a man turns out to be quite an easy task. </p><p>Not to say he has to use his own hands, but as it is all according to a plan - he doesn't think that really matters. The jealous girlfriend is just too easy to use and just too eager after finding out that the man had been cheating on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vengeful god

There's not much to it in the end - killing a man turns out to be quite an easy task. 

Not to say he has to use his own hands, but as it is all according to a plan - he doesn't think that really matters. The jealous girlfriend is just too easy to use and just too eager after finding out that the man had been cheating on her. 

Involving some shady deals and loans he can never hope to pay off, the wonderful girl ends up pushing him off the roof. Twelve stories. 

How unfortunate.

Really, the man should have had more common sense than to shout profanities at Izaya - that is to say, THE Izaya Orihara, the one and only, most feared of Tokyo. Especially profanities such as "bitch" and "tranny" and as some people never learn...

First of course Izaya ends up finding his comrades. All of them are somehow found out to be smugglers for Awakusu's opponents - and really, it's not Izaya's fault when Shiki decides that they deserve their eyes burnt out. 

Casually mentioning the poor lad to Shizu-chan on one lazy Sunday morning doesn't hurt either - well it hurts that asshole but not Izaya - as he watches the man get beat up with glee. 

In the end, Izaya scares the guy so much that he decides to run away, along with his girlfriend. How truly unfortunate that said girlfriend has to find incriminating photos of her partner. And while she plots revenge, she, of course, comes to him to seek help - which he is just too happy to offer.

They end up bonding over a cup of black tea and it is simply a coincidence that info of her poor boyfriend having some unrepaid debts and shady deals with the yakuza slips out of his mouth.

She thanks him immensely as she leaves and in moments like these he truly feels like a benevolent god, giggling as he anticipates the news morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> op wanted some cutesy stuff but i strayed ;_;  
> it ended up being just an exploration of izaya's cunning schemes  
> nvm


End file.
